Kakeru Okikura/Relationships
Friends and Acquaintances Tohko Fukami When they first met at the stairs, placed outside of the school, Tohko's first impression of Kakeru was "David". Despite it was the first time they met, Kakeru calls her by her first name. Kakeru is interested in Tohko due to her ability to see the future when they are together. It is unknown if Kakeru has any romantic feelings towards Tohko but there are hints that he may have developed some considering in Episode 6, he wondered if she was the one who was looking for since he keeps on hearing her voice. She responded with something similar, that she keeps on seeing him (when she sees the future). In episode 7, it is unclear if Tohko and Kakeru are dating, however, were seen holding hands in the beginning of the episode and going to the beach together later alone. Tohko made a glass bead bracelet for him to wear, which she gave to him at the beach. In episode 10 of the anime, Kakeru kisses Tohko. In episode 11, the two spend time together at the school, which they sleep in the art room, but Kakeru makes it back home early in the morning. Later in the episode, he tells her that his mother gave him the opportunity to travel around the world with her. He tells Tohko that he may be leaving with her, but she becomes angry with him, asking if he didn't have fun this summer with her and the rest of her friends. At Kakeru's house, Mrs. Okikura plays the piano for Tohko, because she asks her to. While she plays, Tohko hesitates to hold his hand, but he grabs it and squeezes it. They stay like that while she plays it and Touko begins to see a vision with the glass vase her family brought in as a present. Hina Fukami Kakeru first met Hina during his visit to Tohko's house. Yukinari Imi Kakeru has not shown any animosity towards Yukinari. He is aware of Yukinari's feelings towards Tohko. He first met Yukinari in the Kazemichi Cafe(he might have seen him during the festival), and he first talked to him when they met Yukinari during a run. The two are currently on bad terms due to an argument that occurred with Kakeru ending up getting punched by Yukinari. Yanagi Takayama Kakeru first met Yanagi at Kazemichi Cafe. The first time they interacted was during episode 4, Steep Road. It had just started raining when Kakeru saw Yanagi hobbling for cover from the rain with a sprained ankle. Kakeru put his raincoat over her and lead her to a place with better shelter. Both of them talked about each others name while waiting. Yanagi called Kakeru's name weird, which Kakeru replied with Yanagi is a good name. When the rain stopped, Yanagi slipped and Kakeru caught her. It is not indicated whether Yanagi has romantic feelings for him but she ha shown interest in him when she was talking with Tohko. She has a habit of calling him David before saying his name due to Tohko's first introduction of him. She angrily slaps him in episode 6. Hiro Shirosaki Kakeru has not interacted with Hiro yet, although they have met each other. Hiro has commented on the fact that Kakeru seemed like a lone wolf, unlike him who preferred to be with his friends. However, Hiro does not dislike Kakeru, and even thought of inviting him to the groups own fireworks festival. Sachi Nagamiya Kakeru has not shown any animosity towards Sachi. Sachi seems to distrust him due to her over protectiveness of Tohko. Family Toshihiro Okikura Toshihiro is Kakeru's dad. They seem to have a friendly father and son relationship. Miwako Okikura Miwako is kakeru's mom. They have a casual mom and son relationship.Category:Relationships